Mon Amour, Ma Panthère
by Zophia Evans
Summary: "Et je m'élançais alors sur lui. Je pleurais intérieurement, le combat allait bientôt se terminer, je le sentais et je savais aussi qu'à l'issue du combat j'y laisserai mon cœur."


_Bonjour, bonsoir, me voici de retour avec un os sur Bleach après près de 2 ans d'abscence. J'espère que mon style d'écriture en à pas trop patis et que cela vous plaira !_

_Titre : Mon Amour, Ma Panthère_

_Auteur : Zophia Evans*_

_Pairing : Ichigo x Grimmjow_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo (qui a pas voulu me les donner T-T)_

_Résumé : "Et je m'élançais alors sur lui. Je pleurais intérieurement, le combat allait bientôt se terminer, je le sentais et je savais aussi qu'à l'issue du combat j'y laisserai mon cœur."_

_**

* * *

**_

Le combat avait commencé depuis quelques minutes déjà mais le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur nous. Des heures auraient bien pus s'écouler que cela n'aurait pas fait de différence. Rien d'autre ne comptait en cet instant que l'autre. Ces attaques, ses mouvements, ses paroles, ses esquives et ses feintes. Je le voyais se mouvoir avec une aisance et une arrogance qui imprégnait chacun de ses mouvements qui me fascinait. Il dégageait une confiance en lui qui pourrait lui être fatal si elle était mal placée, ce qui en l'occurrence n'était pas son cas. Il avait une pleine connaissance de ses capacités que j'enviais.

Les coups pleuvaient entre nous, nous esquivions, feintions, attaquions. Faisant ruisseler le sang des blessures que nous infligions à l'autre. Parfois, entre deux attaques nous observions l'autre, attaquant avec des mots dans l'espoir de déstabiliser l'autre. Peut-être aurai-je dû à ce moment là lui avouer que je ne le détestai pas, qu'il n'était pas réellement un ennemi pour moi. Que malgré notre différence de camps, malgré nos débuts hasardeux, pour moi, il n'est pas l'espada n°6 de l'armée d'Aizen. Il n'est que Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Cet homme à la couleur de cheveux naturel plus improbable que la mienne, cet homme aux yeux azur qui ne montre qu'arrogance, mépris, rage et haine.

Je ne pourrais dire quand ces sentiments en moi on changé à son égard. Peut-être que son acharnement à vouloir me combattre y a contribuer, peut-être pas. Ce que je sais c'est que maintenant ils sont là et que cela ne changera pas. J'évite de justesses une attaque qui aurait pu me coûter mon œil et sourit. Voilà ce qu'il en coûte d'être ailleurs quand on se bat contre lui.

- Oï, enfoiré, a quoi tu penses au lieu de t'battre ? Et pourquoi tu souris comme une gonzesse ?

Je rigole alors légèrement à ses paroles, s'il savait que je pense à lui en souriant comme ça. J'éclate alors de rire en imaginant ça tête, le plongeant alors dans une confusion total, chose dont il a horreur.

- Putain d'enfoiré, t'as fini d'rire sur ma tronche !

Il s'élance alors sur moi, panthera bien en main et m'attaque de front essayant de me transpercer le thorax de sa lame. J'esquive d'un Shunpo en calmant mon rire et renforce ma prise sur Zangetsu.

- Bien, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses Grimmjow.

- Je n'attends que ça, enfoiré !

Grimmjow tendis son bras droit en direction d'Ichigo courbant ses doigts comme un chat voulant griffer. Des éclaires bleues commencèrent à se former au bout de ses doigts, se rassemblant entre ceux-ci en formant un orbe de la même couleur. Augmentant au fur et à mesure que Grimmjow se concentrait dessus.

- C'est le Cero Ultime, celui que seul l'Espada est autorisée à utiliser.

Ichigo regarda Grimmjow, halluciné, comprenant au fur et à mesure qu'il lui expliquait ce qu'il faisait. Il pensa alors à Inoue et Nell qui regardait leur combat derrière et qui était sur le chemin du Cero du bleuté. Il n'avait pas peur pour sa vie à ce moment-là mais pour celles qui l'attendaient, celles qui attendaient l'issu du combat. Il essaya alors d'arrêter Grimmjow.

- Attends, Grimmjow ! lui cria-t-il, mais essayer de faire comprendre quelque chose à cet entêter d'enfoiré.

- Gran Rey Cero ! hurla Grimmjow en relâchant son attaque.

Ichigo se plaça alors bien en face du Cero arrivant, revêtis son masque et annula le Cero d'un coup de Zangetsu. Il regarda Grimmjow est souris tendrement intérieurement. A ce moment-là, je ne pus que penser à la suite du combat et à combien l'issue me briserai le cœur d'une manière ou d'une autre. Malgré ce que je ressens pour lui, il n'y aura qu'un gagnant à la fin. Des images de nos précédents combats envahirent tout à coup mon esprit, je réalisais alors que je n'avais jamais vu la Resurrección de Grimmjow. Je tournais alors tête vers Inoue et Nell pour voir si elles allaient bien et dû tenter de rassurer Inoue qui prit peur en voyant mon masque. Je me concentrais alors de nouveau sur Grimmjow lorsque je l'entendis rire.

- Oui. C'est ça que j'attendais ! dit-il semblant satisfait.

Il ramena panthera lame vers lui et plaça sa main gauche doigts courbés vers la garde et posa ses doigts dessus. Griffant légèrement la lame et concentrant son reiatsu autour de lui. La lame fut entourée d'un léger halo bleu ciel.

- Déchire, Pantera ! il griffa la lame, rentrant le bout de ses doigts vers sa paume gardant le contact avec la lame puis longea celle-ci d'un mouvement sec en hurlant le nom de son Zanpakuto.

Une immense colonne de poussière s'éleva autour de Grimmjow qui fut caché à la vue d'Ichigo. Celui-ci prévint alors Inoue d'utiliser son Senten Kesshun et de ne jamais l'enlever. J'étais intérieurement fébrile et impatient de voir Grimmjow dans sa forme de Resurrección. Lorsque la poussière se dissipa les mots me restèrent en travers de la gorge et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux bleus flottant dans la brise qu'avait créée la libération de Pantera. Ses longues oreilles qui semblaient si douce et que j'avais envie de caresser du bout des doigts. Ses dents pointues telle celles d'un prédateur, ce qu'il était assurément. Sa longue queue telle celle d'un félin fouettant l'air par à-coup. Et ses pattes arrière… Mon Dieu, ce type allais me rendre fou… Je fus surpris par une sorte de vague de son qui me tira de mes pensées lorsqu'il poussa un puissant cri.

Tout s'enchaina alors à une vitesse hallucinante et j'encaissais plusieurs puissants coups ne voyant qu'au dernier moment seulement son regard, d'un bleu intense, animé par la rage du combat. Il s'arrêta un instant après un puissant coup qui me fis embrasser le sol et fit s'élevé un immense nuage de poussière.

- Alors quoi ? Tu peux te battre bien mieux que ça. Alors qu'est ce que t'attends, me lança-t-il.

Je souriais intérieurement content qu'il m'ait en si haute estime. Je vins alors me placer derrière lui d'un Shunpo, je brandis Zangetsu au dessus de ma tête et lui lançais un Gestuga Tenshô. J'entendis son rire s'élevé à travers le nuage de poussière et restant impassible debout dans les airs, je me réjouissais en moi-même qu'il s'amuse lors de notre combat.

- Ah c'est bien, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Je frissonnais imperceptiblement à l'entente de mon prénom dans sa bouche, je ne me lassais pas de l'entendre m'appeler et pourtant il le faisait si rarement. Préférant m'insulter de tous les noms, son préféré restant tout de même « enfoiré ».

- Ces yeux… Bon dieu que je hais ces yeux !

Mes cheveux sur ma nuque se hissèrent d'effroi à l'entente de ses paroles. Ces yeux, mes yeux… Ils devenaient noirs et jaune lorsque j'enfilais mon masque. Des yeux de hollow. Et alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, je haïs encore plus celui-ci de m'éloigner ainsi de lui. Le faisant haïr une partie de moi qui m'est maintenant indissociable. Les coups s'enchainèrent alors sautant de Shunpo en Shunpo, rentant en contact comme deux météores se rencontrant. Et pourtant j'étais bêtement heureux. J'étais heureux car ce combat me permettait de rester plus longtemps à ses côtés. Même s'il devrait se terminé à un moment ou à un autre. Mais pour le moment je profitais juste de sa présence, attaquant, esquivant, feintant, parant ses coups. Cela dura un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il me bloque contre une gigantesque colonne. Je frissonnais légèrement dû à la position, maudissant à ce moment que l'on soit en plein combat et que mon zanpakuto bloque une de ses attaques. Je maudis alors mes pensées, imaginant des scènes bien plus brulantes et passionnées et surtout d'un tout autre type que ce combat.

- Je vois que tu peux garder ce masque plus longtemps à présent. Tu t'es entrainé depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Ou alors est-ce que toutes les batailles depuis t'ont rendue plus fort sans même que tu t'en rendes compte ? Je crois que je m'en fou un peu mais…

A ce moment-là, je n'écoutais plus vraiment ce qu'il me disait, j'étais transporté par sa voix. Transporter dans un monde où il me parlait sans me combattre, dans un monde où sa voix était douce et chaude, où il me prenait dans ses bras fort et puissant, où je pourrais nicher ma tête dans son cou, chatouillé sa jugulaire de mon nez, caresser ses cheveux près de son oreille et l'entendre ronronner. Parce que oui, je voyais très bien Grimmjow ronronner, surtout après avoir vu sa Resurrección.

- … ça serai vraiment chiant si ton masque s'effritait comme la dernière fois.

Ces dernières paroles me firent sortir de mes pensées et j'arrêtais sa main avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne. Je pouvais sentir la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts et je me forçais à ne pas la caresser. Evitant de partir une fois de plus dans des pensées qui n'avaient pas leurs places dans un combat, je me concentrais sur la réponse à lui formuler à la place.

- Ca serait chiant si mon masque se brisait ? M'fais pas rire !

Je me concentrais alors et le repoussais, attaquant dans le même temps avec Zangetsu. Coup qui l'atteignit à la poitrine, lui entaillant la peau dans le sens de la longueur et faisant jaillir le sang de la blessure. Le blesser étreignit mon cœur d'une sourd angoisse, je ne voulais pas faire ça mais j'y étais obligé. J'avais encore pleins de choses à accomplir et je ne pouvais pas me laisser battre par Grimmjow. Et même si je devais y laisser mon cœur, je n'y laisserai pas ma vie.

- C'est à moi de dire ça, Grimmjow ! Ce qui serait chiant, ça serait que tu quittes cette forme !

Les coups reprirent de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse embrasser une nouvelle fois le sol. A croire qu'il aimait particulièrement ça, ce qui après mûre réflexion ne m'étonnerais pas tant que ça.

- C'est tout ce que t'as, Kurosaki Ichigo ?

Encore mon prénom dans sa bouche. Mon dieu, que j'aimerai l'entendre avec un tout autre ton que celui qu'il emploi constamment avec moi. Je me relevais alors que le nuage de poussière me masquais à sa vue. Je le vis alors foncer vers moi et en profita pour attaquer. Il réussit à esquiver mon coup qui aurai pu lui être fatal mais pas entièrement et je le blessai tout le long de son bras gauche, de l'épaule jusqu'au coude et réattaquais immédiatement après. Nous nous attaquions l'un l'autre plusieurs fois de plus, les coups ne baissant pas d'intensité mais augmentant parfois lorsque l'on concentrait notre reiatsu dans une attaque.

Les coups pleuvaient d'un coté comme de l'autre et je dû à un moment arrêter les espèces de darre que Grimmjow lança et qui menaçait de blesser Nell et Inoue. Plusieurs attaques nous blessa mais nous continuions de combattre jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux soit hors d'état de nuire ou mort. Une de ses attaques me projeta contre un mur et je sentais mes forces faiblir au fur et à mesure que le combat continuait. J'étais en position de faiblesse, n'ayant plus vraiment d'occasion d'attaquer et me contentant de parer ou d'esquiver du mieux que je pouvais ses attaques à répétition. Mon masque s'effritait lentement. Il fallait que je finisse au plus vite le combat en essayant de ne pas le tuer.

Je ne me le pardonnerai pas si jamais cela arrivait. Je n'y survivrai pas. Je continuai de parer ses coups, essayant de ne pas penser à l'issue du combat et qui le gagnerait laissant l'autre dans quel état ? Il m'envoya valsé une fois de plus contre un mur et je me surpris à penser qu'il devait aimer me voir ainsi plaquer contre un mur à sa merci… Oula, ne pas penser à ce genre de chose en plein combat…

- On dirait que t'es vraiment hors service, cette fois.

J'essayais de rester debout, le regardant, détestant le regard qu'il me lançait a cet instant, presque déçut mais avec une lueur de douceur dans le regard pour cet ennemi que je suis à ses yeux et qu'il achèverait presque avec regret. Oh non Amour, ne regrette rien. J'étais essoufflé, tenant par je ne sais quel miracle sur mes jambes, le regardant de mes yeux noirs et jaune qu'il déteste tant, la moitié de mon masque recouvrant encore mon visage.

- C'est fini, Kurosaki. Son ton à ce moment était presque doux et triste. Comme s'il n'osait croire lui-même en la fin de notre combat. Qu'un de nous deux, en l'occurrence ici, moi, n'en ressortirai pas vivant.

- Ne meurt pas… Ne meurt pas Kurosaki-kun ! Tu n'es pas obligé de gagner. Tu n'es pas obligé à continuer d'essayer ! Mais s'il te plait ne te fais plus blesser.

La voix d'Inoue me parvient alors et je me rappelais pourquoi je me battais. Ce n'étais pas pour moi, ni pour lui, mais pour eux. Parce qu'ils avaient encore besoin de moi.

- Kurosaki ! cria Grimmjow en se jetant sur moi, chose que j'aurai aimé dans une autre situation.

J'arrêtais alors sa main avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne et me tourna vers lui un air tendre et doux que je ne pus refreiné cette fois-ci.

- Désolé, Grimmjow. Je peux pas me permettre de me faire blesser à nouveau.

Je le vis alors écarquiller les yeux, ne s'y attendant surement pas vu mon état précédent. Je lui donnai alors un coup avec Zangetsu, le blessant sur toute la hauteur de son épaule à son aine, formant une plaie béante qui fit gicler le sang dans une gerbe rouge bordeaux. Le sang de mon amour, je me dégouttai de lui faire subir ça, moi qui n'aspirai qu'à l'aimer. Je faisais tout le contraire en le blessant, alors que j'aurai dû le protéger, pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin ou qu'il aurait aimé que je le fasse mais ça n'aurait pas dû ce passer comme ça. Je pensais alors que c'était fini quand je le vis s'écrouler. Mais il me surprit l'instant d'après en agrippant mon zanpakuto.

- Te fout… pas de moi… Tu… Tu crois que t'as gagné ? Que tu m'as battu ! Et il enfonça sa main dans mon abdomen sans que je ne puisse l'esquiver. Se reculant, dans le même mouvement qu'il retira sa main, plusieurs mètres loin de moi.

- Regarde-moi pas comme ça. C'est pareil à chaque fois. Peu importe combien de fois je t'éclate tu agis toujours comme si t'allais gagner au final. Tu te crois plus fort que moi. J'en ai marre de ça !

Il courut vers moi et m'attaqua, je n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver ou de parer. Il essaya d'attaquer une seconde fois mais je le bloquais, je ne pus alors m'empêcher de le provoquer, le mettant à égalité avec un « vulgaire humain », les coups plurent de nouveau me faisant valser une seconde fois.

- Je m'en fous de ça. Que tu sois humain, Shinigami ou Arrancar, je m'en fous. J'écraserai n'importe quelle personne qui me prendra de haut ! Et tu seras le premier à partir Kurosaki ! Prépare-toi.

De gigantesque traits de lumière bleu se dessinèrent dans le ciel étant relier à ses griffes. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je n'avais jamais vu quelques choses dans ce genre auparavant et pourtant des combats j'en avais fait mais ça… C'était quelques choses à voir.

- C- C'est quoi ça ? lui demandai-je abasourdi par ce que je voyais, et en même temps j'étais fier. Fier qu'une telle chose vienne de lui.

- Desgarrón. Ma meilleure technique, il fit un sourire moqueur et ses yeux se firent vague quelques seconde comme s'il était perdu dans des souvenirs lointain. Et l'instant d'après il leva sa main gauche, les énormes traits de lumière suivant le mouvement et les jeta sur moi. Je les parais de justesse mais la force était telle qu'elles poursuivirent leur route m'emmenant au passage. Je lâchais prise et elles continuèrent leur trajet.

- C'est fini Kurosaki. Tu vas perdre face à moi ! Je suis le roi !

Je me redressais et plantais Tensa Zangetsu dans un de ses traits lumineux. Ce que j'allais faire ne me plaisais pas mais le combat avait assez duré. Je remontais le long du faisceau lumineux un petit moment et le brisa en mille morceau qui retombèrent sur le sol.

- Tu n'es pas le seul qui veut gagner. Murmurais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?

- Tu as dis que je serai le premier à partir, pas vrai ? Je pense pareil pour toi !

Et je m'élançais alors sur lui. Je pleurais intérieurement, le combat allait bientôt se terminer, je le sentais et je savais aussi qu'à l'issue du combat j'y laisserai mon cœur. Avisant mon attaque, il lança ses cinq autres faisceaux lumineux sur moi.

- Tu avais raison. Je suis venu pour me battre. Et te vaincre Grimmjow.

Oh non, mon amour, non, je ne suis pas venu te vaincre, j'aurai préféré ne pas en passé par là, mais on ne peut pas dire que tu facilites les choses, c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquels je ressens cela à ton égard. Si seulement, Grimm, si seulement…

Je plantais alors Tensa Zangetsu dans l'un de ses faiseaux lumineux et remontais vers lui.

- Je suis venu pour te détruire ! Et Ulquiorra ! Et Aizen ! Et prendre Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Renji et Inoue pour les ramener avec moi ! Je peux pas me permettre de perdre face à toi, Grimmjow ! Et alors que j'hurlais son prénom, je plantais Tensa Zangetsu dans sa poitrine. Du sang gicla de sa blessure et je gardais la tête baissé. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, le regarder dans les yeux alors que j'étais en train de le tuer. C'était trop dure, je peinais déjà de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à mon insu.

- Et… Merde…

- Désolé, Grimm, murmurai-je. Je ne suis pas sur qu'à ce moment-là tu l'ai entendu et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

Une larme traitresse coula le long de ma joue lorsque j'entendis ta voix remplis de douleur. Je retirai alors mon zanpakuto de ta poitrine et tu basculas vers l'arrière. Je te rattrapai avant que tu ne tombes et nous fîmes descendre doucement pour nous ramener au sol. Je te posai alors le plus délicatement possible puis restais là à te regarder un moment.

Je m'en voulais tellement que tout cela finisse ainsi. Malheureusement, j'ai un rôle important à jouer dans cette guerre, Grimm. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Je m'accroupi alors près de toi et retraça ton visage du bout des doigts pour le graver dans ma mémoire. Puis je me penchais et effleurai ta tempe de mes lèvres, une seconde larme que je n'avais pus retenir coula et termina sa course sur tes lèvres. Je m'approchais alors de ton oreille.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Grimm. J'aurai aimé que cela se termine autrement. Je t'aime, enfoiré. Lui murmurai-je doucement.

Je me relevais doucement et au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais de lui je sentais une partie de moi s'anesthésier et rester à ses cotés. Je lui laissais alors mon cœur et plus loin, je m'arrêtai et regarda le ciel, les yeux embuer de larmes et essayant de me reprendre.

- Je te le laisse, Grimm, prends en soin, je viendrais le reprendre plus tard.

* * *

_Voila c'est fini, j'espère que mon Os vous a plut =)_

_Bye et peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire sur Bleach ! ;-)_


End file.
